His Memories
by Masked Revenge
Summary: Bunny says some hurtful things to Jack, making Tooth want to show them Jack's memories. Two special memories leave the Guardians wondering how Jack never gave up. Shows Jack as a kid and the time he saved his little sister.
1. Flashback

"You just don't understand how important Easter is!" Bunnymund argued. "Yes, but Christmas...more important." North said back, smiling and walking off. Bunny rolled his eyes as Jack started to walk up to him. "You always seem to loose that argument, don't ya?" Jack said, mockingly.

"Oh, shove off." Bunny said walking off, not in the mood for more of Jacks teasing remarks. "You don't know enough about Christmas or Easter to start taking sides." Bunny pointed out. Jack just rolled his eyes at that comment, he had been with the guardians for almost a full year now.

"All you know is how to make it snow and how to have fun, that's it." Bunny said, starting to leave the room. Jack thought about that sentence for a while. Did Bunny really think that all he knew was how to have fun? "I know a lot more than you think" Jack said, trying to get Bunny mad, and it seemed to be working. Jack knew fights with Bunny could get heated quickly, but he just wanted to annoy him.

"Oh, my mistake. You also know how to get on everyone's nerves, too!" Bunny said, louder than needed. "And you don't really know how to make a proper snow storm, you hurt kids in your storms. Our job is to keep kids safe. You don't even know how to save yourself" Bunny said, not realizing how much his words might have hurt his partner.

Jack didn't say anything, he just simply walked away ignoring the questioning look Toothiana gave him. "What was that all about?" Tooth asked Bunny. "Nothin', Jack's just bein' sensitive." Bunny said. "What happened?" Tooth asked, knowing both boys could go overboard in their arguments and not even realize it.

"I just told him the truth. His storms hurt kids, and our job is to _protect_ them." Bunny said. "Bunny! You can't say that!  
Tooth yelled. "Why not? It's true!" Bunny argued. "No, it's not...You haven't seen it, have you?" Tooth asked. "Seen what?" Bunny asked. Tooth just flew off, Bunny following close behind.

"Hey, guys. I think you need to see this..." Tooth said to Sandy and North. She then pulled out a small box. It was Jack's teeth...his memories.

Tooth pressed the little box and looked up. Soon, they were in a forest.

* * *

"Where are we?" Bunny asked, looking towards Tooth. "Just watch." Tooth said. About 30 seconds later, a boy about 8-years-old came running past them. A few seconds later three more boys came sprinting after the first boy. The group of guardians ran after the boys and watched.

"Come on Butch, stop it!" The first boy said, backing up into a tree. He looked no older than 8, and had brown hair to match his chocolate brown eyes. He reminded the guardians of someone, but they couldn't think of it. "No, I won't stop it. You made me look stupid in front of everyone!" the boy called Butch said, he had dirty blond hair, and green eyes. He looked a little older than the first boy.

"It was an accident!" the boy said. Then Butch kicked the other boy, "Oops, that was an accident too." Then the other two boys joined in. They kicked, hit and shoved the boy countless times. At one point Bunny tried to stop the fight, but he just went through them. Not because they didn't believe, but because it was just a memory, it had already happened and you couldn't change the past.

The first boy was bruised and battered, but still walking. And in his hands was a tooth.

A few minutes later, the three boys left and Butch yelled something before they were out of sight. "See ya later, Jack!"

* * *

Soon they were at a house, it was wooden and run down, not state of the art or anything. Just then, a little girl with brown hair came out and she was pulling someone with her. "Come on, come on, come on!" She yelled. "Be careful!" A voice said from inside the house. "We will!" Another voice said, it was a boy, about 16 or 17 years old.

"Come on, hurry up!" the girl said. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" The boy said, throwing on his skates. They skated for about 3 minutes, and that's when things started to go down hill.

The little girl fell, and it cracked the ice...

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." The boy said, calmly. "Jack, I'm scared." The girl said. Wait! Did she say 'Jack'?

Bunny, Sandy and North all looked at Tooth, and Tooth just nodded. It was their Jack, well, sort of.

"I know, I know" Jack said, taking a step forward. But then stopped because the ice underneath his feet started to crack.

"B-But your gonna be alright," The boy said, smiling. "You're not gonna fall in..." He said, thinking. "Ahh...We're gonna have a little fun instead." Jack said. "NO! We're not!" The girl said, clearly worried for both of them. "Would I trick you?" Jack said. "Yes, you always play tricks!" The girl said, upset.

Bunny chuckled slightly. That was their Jack.

"N-no, no" Jack said, giggling, "Well not, not, not this time. I promise, I _promise_ you're gonna be fine." He said, looking at the girl. "You have to believe in me" Jack said, in almost a whisper.

All four guardians smiled and frowned at this line. What funny irony...

"Y-you wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday." He said, standing straighter. The girl looked up at him.

"It's as easy as one-" Jack took a step as the ice under his feet started to crack even more. Jack and all the guardians winced, but then Jack pretended to loose his balance to make the girl laugh. "Two, Three!" Jack hoped over to a safe spot on the ice, towards a long Shepard like staff.

"Alright-" He picked it up and said, "Now it's your turn."

The girl took a step as Jack said "One." The ice cracked... "That's it, that's it. Two." She wasn't going to make it! "Three!" Jack whisper-yelled as he lunged towards the girl and grabbed her with the staff, throwing himself in her place.

They both looked up, starting to laugh.

Bunny started to smile, along with Sandy and North, but Tooth looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong mate? he saved her." Bunny said. Tooth said nothing, but only pointed to the scene in front of them.

As Jack started to stand, the ice gave out from underneath him.

Jack fell in, and the last thing anyone heard was the little girl yelling Jack's name. "JACK!"

Then, the scene ended and they were all back in Santa's workshop.

* * *

The guys all looked towards Jack as he entered the room, rubbing his head. "Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked. "Just got a little headache..." Jack said, "What happened, where'd you guys go?" He asked. "Um, no where special..." Bunny said, starting to leave, but then said. "Hey, sorry about earlier mate...I didn't know what I was sayn', you _can_ actually save people...better than me at some times" Bunny said, remembering everything they had just watched.

"Bunny, saying 'sorry'? Have aliens taken you away? If so, then tell them thanks" Jack said, smiling. "Why I-" Bunny started before North interrupted him.

"No, just Bunny feeling sick lately. So we take him to infirmary, yeah? Bye-bye" North said, trying to wave Jack away.

Once a confused Jack left, everyone looked at Tooth for answers. "You said he couldn't protect. I proved you wrong. _Jack_ proved you wrong." Tooth said, very simple. "I showed you those two specific memories because they are the two incidents that scared Jack the most." Tooth said.

Bunny simply replied with, "Alright mate, you got me."


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys! So I've decided to let you all make requests. I've seen that some other writers do it, and it seems really effective, so I thought I'd give it a try...**

 **You can give me requests for "Rise of The Guardian" stories, just PM me or leave a Review and I will write back to you! :)**

 **Any idea is a good one!**

 **P.S - I am** ** _really_** **into rated T stuff... BTW**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys come up with! Bye, love ya! - Masked Revenge**


End file.
